Year:1961
Bands Formed * The Beach Boys Singles Released Runaway Del Shannon Hats Off to Larry Del Shannon Rainin' in My Heart Slim Harpo Over the Rainbow Jackie Lynton Who Put the Bomp (In the Bomp, Bomp, Bomp) The Viscounts Granada Frank Sinatra Auf Wiederseh'n/Taboo Ian Menzies And The Clyde Valley Stompers Violetta Ray Adams Sleepless Nights Tony Williams La Paloma The Tony Hatch Orchestra There Was a Tavern in the Town/One More Time Sammy Davis, Jr. There I've Said It Again Al Saxon Nanette The Sherwoods Albums Released My Favorite Things John Coltrane Olé Coltrane John Coltrane Africa/Brass The John Coltrane Quartet The Blues and the Abstract Truth Oliver Nelson Free Jazz The Ornette Coleman Quartet Thelonious Monk With John Coltrane Thelonious Monk with John Coltrane Sechs Suiten für Violoncello Solo BWV 1007-1012 Pierre Fournier Eastern Sounds Yusef Lateef Explorations Bill Evans Trio We Insist! Max Roach's Freedom Now Suite Max Roach Don Giovanni Philharmonia Orchestra/Philharmonia Chorus/Carlo Maria Giulini/Eberhard Wächter/Joan Sutherland/Luigi Alva/Gottlob Frick/Elisabeth Schwarzkopf/Giuseppe Taddei/Piero Cappuccilli/Graziella Sciutti This Is Our Music The Ornette Coleman Quartet A Night in Tunisia Art Blakey and The Jazz Messengers Chopin / Brahms / Liszt / Ravel / Prokofieff Martha Argerich Roll Call Hank Mobley Steamin' With the Miles Davis Quintet Miles Davis Out of the Cool The Gil Evans Orchestra West Side Story Various Artists Presents Charles Mingus Charles Mingus Ezz-thetics George Russell Sextet The Quest Mal Waldron Klaviersonaten Pathétique · Mondschein-Sonate · Appassionata Wilhelm Kempff Showcase Patsy Cline Jimmy Reed at Carnegie Hall Jimmy Reed The Genius Sings the Blues Ray Charles The World of Cecil Taylor Cecil Taylor Percussion Bitter Sweet Max Roach Focus Stan Getz Motion Lee Konitz Undercurrent Kenny Drew Lush Life John Coltrane Time Further Out The Dave Brubeck Quartet Whistle Stop Kenny Dorham Someday My Prince Will Come Miles Davis Out Front Booker Little Leeway Lee Morgan Bags & Trane Milt Jackson and John Coltrane Piano Concertos Nos. 1 & 2 London Symphony Orchestra , conducted by Kirill Kondrashin and Sviatoslav Richter, piano Shades of Redd Freddie Redd Quintet Harlem Street Singer Rev. Gary Davis João Gilberto João Gilberto Green Street Grant Green Doin' Allright Dexter Gordon Hub Cap Freddie Hubbard Breakfast at Tiffany's Henry Mancini Clap Hands, Here Comes Charlie! Ella Fitzgerald At the Lighthouse Cannonball Adderley Ella Fitzgerald Sings the Harold Arlen Song Book Ella Fitzgerald Straight Ahead Oliver Nelson with Eric Dolphy Face to Face Baby Face Willette Coltrane Jazz John Coltrane Plays and Sings the Blues John Lee Hooker Pre-Bird Charles Mingus Jacques Brel 5 Jacques Brel Let's Hide Away and Dance Away Freddie King Freddy King Sings Freddie King Gerry Mulligan Meets Johnny Hodges Gerry Mulligan So Much Guitar! Wes Montgomery The Folk Lore of John Lee Hooker John Lee Hooker Sinatra's Swingin' Session !!! Frank Sinatra Forbidden Fruit Nina Simone Abstract The Joe Harriott Quintet Genius + Soul = Jazz Ray Charles Settin' the Pace John Coltrane Impulse!!!!! Art Blakey!!!!! Jazz Messengers!!!!! Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers Impressions The Mal Waldron Trio Straight Ahead Abbey Lincoln Midnight Special The Incredible Jimmy Smith Blue Hour Stanley Turrentine With The 3 Sounds Together for the First Time Louis Armstrong and Duke Ellington Free Again Robert Pete Williams Grant's First Stand Grant Green That's It Booker Ervin L'enfant et les sortileges Lorin Maazel L'étonnant Serge Gainsbourg Serge Gainsbourg Joan Baez, Vol. 2 Joan Baez After Hours Sarah Vaughan Do the Twist With Ray Charles Ray Charles Ionisation / Density 21,5 / Integrales / Octandre / Hyperism / Poeme electronique Columbia Symphony Orchestra directed by Robert Craft Jackie's Bag Jackie McLean A Bossa Negra Elza Soares Jump Up Calypso Harry Belafonte Lightnin' Lightnin' Hopkins A Maid of Constant Sorrow Judy Collins Cannonball Adderley and The Poll-Winners Cannonball Adderley Other Events Category:Year Category:Years